


The Shrine of Dumat Tragedy

by RamenTori1



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Lavellan, Character Change, Character Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Sad Ending, What-If, no happy ending, secretly a mage, vala lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenTori1/pseuds/RamenTori1
Summary: Vala is my canon Inquisitor and a sweet loving girl but if Cullen died after everything so far i could see the change being into a total opposite. cold, distant, angry, vengeful. i'm so sorry. i don't know why i wrote this, it's awful.





	The Shrine of Dumat Tragedy

Everything before it was a blur. She could vaguely remember Dorian shouting out to her. Bull may have tried to call out as well but when she had turned, everything else hadn't mattered. She had ran. Her bow might have been lost somewhere on the way but all that matter was getting to him. Cole had killed the red Templar but it had been moments to late. 

The sword had slid into him, and she had only just managed to capture his weight before he crumpled, legs giving out and blood coughing up. 

"No, no, no, no, no!" She whispered, a desperate mantra denying what was happening. 

"Vala," 

Tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head, hands pressing to the wound, around the sword. The inevitable would occur faster if she had tried to remove it, "shh, you'll be fine," she whispered leaning to press a desperate kiss to his forehead as he gave another rattling cough, each breath wheezier then the last. "DORIAN! I need you!" She screamed. She saw him making his way to her, but it was difficult. She didn't care, not at that moment. "DORIAN PLEASE!" She shrieked. 

"Vala," she looked down to him, blonde hair mussed, eyes tearing up, blood staining his lips. 

"You're going to be fine, Dorian is coming and then we'll get you home, ok?" She sobbed feeling the sticky warmth of his blood seeping through her gloves. She shifted to try and stop it but the flow only worsened, his rattling breathes getting weaker as he shifted a hand onto hers, the movement sluggish and weak. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered voice raspy, and blinked as his tears slipped freely from his eyes. 

"What for?" She asked, biting back a sob, as she tried to brush his tears away. The streak of blood her glove left on his cheek forced her hands back to his wound, trying in vein. They both knew what was going to happen, but he had accepted it. 

"I-" he started coughing and grit his teeth as his body shuddered, the last bit of strength he had forced into his words, "I love you," he breathed and then... Nothing. 

Vala saw the light leave his eyes, those beautiful golden brown eyes that would always watch her so tentatively when they were in public, those eyes that took in every detail, lingering hungrily when they were alone. Now, they were blank, clouding over. "No," she breathed then shook him, "No!" She snarled and cupped his cheeks, "Cullen don't do this. Don't leave me," she pleaded as her vision flooded with tears. Wrapping her arms around him and cradling him to her chest she sodded, burying her face into his neck, her control fraying like a tapestry. 

She was unaware of the battle that was being fought around them, of how desperately her team was trying to keep the attention away from her, and of how her magic, untrained and violent, was snapping through the air. She was a rogue, an archer, that had been her calling, her life, but under it all... She had always denied her magic, refused it's power. She knew enough to live with it, but she had never trained it. Now, as it built around her, swarming like the building of a storm, the battles attention turned to her slowly, one by one. 

The dam broke when one foolish Templar drew his bow, unleashing an arrow into the centre of the building power. Bull had seen the arrow coming for her, and tried to block it with his giant axe, but instead, it buried itself into his shoulder. His pain and Dorians shout snapped her head up, eyes narrowed in seething rage as the mark flash an angry emerald around her. 

They had seen the focused abilities the mages could use, but when their Inquisitor had untwined herself from her commander, the aura was enough to make Bull shudder and look away. Her attentive gaze went firstly to him then the archer, and then to every red Templar still standing. The battlefield seemed frozen in shock by the change in her, the magic crackling through the air like an electric charge daring anyone to move. 

The boom of barriers forming around her men had them flinch and glance to Dorian who shook his head slowly. He hadn't done it. Fire rained down, striking every enemy down where they stood. The few who had time to panic and run never stood a chance. All to soon, her men were left standing unscathed in the carnage. 

"Boss," Bull said shakily, a pit of guilt forming in his stomach as he glanced over his little girl, terror he had trained into him under the Qun forcing him to want to back away. He could feel his wounds knitting together under her magic and shifted uncomfortably. 

She was looking blankly around as if assessing the destruction her magic had caused before she looked down. the magic in the air receding, giving everyone a moment of peace, she shifted her lovers body on her lap. Combing bloody fingers through his hair she gave a ragged sigh. "Cullen," she whispered, "I love you." She blinked back tears, "I'm so sorry," pressing her forehead to his, still giving off warmth, she breathed in his familiar scent, now tainted with blood. If she tried to pretend she could think he was asleep, but his stillness, the lack of his touch gave it away. 

"Inquisitor," Dorian said softly, taking a cautious step to her. She was his dearest friend but after that display of magic, even he was nervous. Four barriers at once and still enough energy to cast a fire storm made her more powerful then anyone could guess. Looking up to him, he expected to see her lip trembling, to see her pleading gaze for help. More shocking than her magic was the coldness in her stare. The Inquisitor, that cried when the wardens died, who fell apart when her clan died, who regretted every dragon they had to kill, her sweet soft kindness was gone. 

"Corypheus will pay dearly for this," she said, tone cold and commanding as she crouched protectively around the man she loved. He stepped back and nodded, knowing the sweet girl they all knew and loved was gone. She wasn't possessed but that may have been preferable to the coldness she exuded now. There was no doubt that Corypheus would pay, but what else would go down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Vala is my canon Inquisitor and a sweet loving girl but if Cullen died after everything so far i could see the change being into a total opposite. cold, distant, angry, vengeful. i'm so sorry. i don't know why i wrote this, it's awful.


End file.
